Hayate
|japanese_name= ハヤテ |image1= Img-hayate.png |caption1= Hayate in Dead or Alive 6" |title2= Playable Character |full_name= Hayate |also_known_as= The Wind of the Heavens |other_names= The Shinobi of the Wind Epsilon Ein |first_appearance= ''Dead or Alive 2 (1999) (as Ein) Dead or Alive 3 (2001) (as Hayate) |martial_art= Mugen Tenshin (Tenjinmon) style ninjutsu |place_of_birth= Mugen Tenshin Village, Japan |nationality= Japanese |date_of_birth= July 3 |age= 23 (DOA3 - DOA4) 25 (DOA5) |status= Alive |blood_type= Type A |personal_alignment= Good |species= Human |gender= Male ( ) |height= 180 cm (5' 11") |weight= 75 kg (165 lbs.) |measurements= B109 W83 H98 cm (B43" W33" H39") |eye_color= Light brown |hair_color= Light brown |occupations= Shinobi Master of the Mugen Tenshin clan (DOA3 - present) |former_occupations= Test subject for Project Epsilon (before DOA2) Karateka (when he was Ein) |alignments= Mugen Tenshin clan |hobbies= Iaido and zen meditation |food_and_drink= Sushi and sukiyaki |relatives= Shiden (father) Ayame (mother) Kasumi (younger sister) Ayane (younger maternal half-sister/paternal cousin) Raidou (paternal uncle; undead) Burai (paternal grandfather) † Honoka (paternal cousin) |friends= Ryu Hayabusa, Hitomi |rivals= Hayabusa (friendly), Helena, Jann Lee, Lisa Hamilton, Bayman, Rig |japanese= Hikaru Midorikawa |english= Yuri Lowenthal |live_action= Collin Chou}} Hayate (Japanese: 疾風) is a shinobi and the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin clan. He is the eldest and only son of Shiden and Ayame, making him Kasumi's older brother, Ayane's older half-brother and cousin, and Honoka's cousin. He is also friends and allies with Ryu Hayabusa. Although he was first mentioned in the first Dead or Alive in 1996, Hayate's official debut appearance was in the 1999 title Dead or Alive 2 as Ein; an amnesiac karateka. He regained his memory during the second game and finally appeared as himself in 2001 for Dead or Alive 3. History Early life Hayate is the eldest child and only son of Shiden, the now-former leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan, and Ayame. He was born to be the next leader of the clan, to follow on from his father. He seemed to have a happy childhood, training in the art of the clan, Tenjinmon-styled ninjutsu, with his younger sister Kasumi, who loved him dearly. After Genra requested to Shiden for Ayane - the village's "cursed child" and his foster daughter - to begin her training, Hayate started to form a friendship with the girl, treating her with kindness, which most of the clan didn't give her. The two formed a strong bond, but soon after, Ayame admitted to Ayane that she was her daughter, meaning that she was a half-sister to Hayate and Kasumi. Despite this life-changing revelation, and the falling-out between Ayane and Kasumi, Hayate remained to have strong relationships with both of his sisters over the years. During his early life, Hayate also became good friends with Ryu Hayabusa, who like him was next in line to be the master of his own clan, the Hayabusa clan. Raidou's attack and the aftermath When Hayate was 23, Raidou, Shiden's traitorous brother who was banished from the clan, returned to their village and attacked the clan in an attempt to "steal" the Torn Sky Blast ninpō attack. Hayate and Ayane were at the front line to defend the village. Ayane attacked Raidou to defend her brother, but was quickly defeated. Hayate ran to her aid, but when Raidou called him a "weakling" for hiding behind a woman, Hayate attacked him in rage but was overpowered quickly and, out of options, he tried to use the Torn Sky Blast to fight Raidou, despite Ayane's protests. But his uncle's skill was far too great and he ended up revealing to Raidou how to use the deadly technique. As their ninpō attacks collided, Hayate was quickly defeated by Raidou's superior power and sent flying into a nearby tree, cracking his spine and sending him into a coma. Despite Kasumi dutifully looking after him, Hayate remained in his coma and seemed doomed to stay in that state, with some of the shinobi considering him to be "dead". Because of this, his entitlement to the title of clan master was passed down to Kasumi. Soon after Kasumi learned the truth about the cause of Hayate's coma from Ayane, she fled the village to seek revenge against Raidou for Hayate during the first Dead or Alive World Combat Championship, despite the fact that leaving the village without permission branded her as a nukenin ("missing shinobi"). Project Epsilon and the Second Tournament Shortly after the events of the first tournament, Hayate - still in his coma - was kidnapped by Kasumi α, a clone of Kasumi, for the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee and was taken to DOATEC Germany, one of their research labs located near the Black Forest. While in their possession, Hayate was made to undergo various experiments as part of Project Epsilon, which was headed by Lisa Hamilton. DOATEC planned to create the perfect super-human weapon by reconstructing Hayate, just as they were using Kasumi's DNA around the time for the same purpose. Using the experiments to enhance his body's nervous system, they managed to repair his spine but did little else to him at the time. Shortly before the second tournament began, Hayabusa attacked DOATEC Germany to save Kasumi (who was also being held in the same building) and caused the building to set alight. The DOATEC staff, along with Hayate, were taken onto helicopters to escape the blaze and continue their experiments at another building, but the helicopter Hayate was in had engine failure and crash-landed in the Black Forest. Hayate got away from DOATEC and the crash alive and was lucky enough to run into Hitomi, a Karate student who was training in the forest, before collapsing. Due to the traumatic events he went through, Hayate began to suffer from amnesia, and he could not remember his past or even his name. He was taken in by Hitomi's family, and ended up going by the name of "Ein". Hitomi's father, a master of a dojo, trained Ein in the art of karate. Ein quickly picked up the style, but he soon left to join the second Dead or Alive Tournament, to find answers to his lost past. During the early rounds, Ein encountered Hayabusa. He was defeated by the super ninja, which caused Ein to regain some memories about him. Sometime after the tournament, he encountered Kasumi, whom he still didn't remember. Hayabusa encouraged them to fight each other, saying that when the blood of two siblings meet in battle, the very soul of a shinobi will awaken. Sure enough, after he defeated Kasumi and knocked her unconscious, Hayate's memories returned. Shortly afterwards, Genra appeared before them and revealed himself to be the one who broke the barrier that separates the Spirit World from Earth, allowing Bankotsubo to enter the human world and cause chaos. As the traitorous ninja made his leave Hayate and Hayabusa confronted Ayane, who was under Genra's control, and Kasumi α, Kasumi's clone. Together with Hayabusa, they were victorious. After the fight, Hayabusa introduced Hayate to his friend, CIA agent Irene Lew who tells the men that the CIA have been watching DOATEC and their shady actions for some time. After Ayane regained consciousness, they soon realized that Kasumi disappeared, leaving Hayate in a highly worried state. The Third Tournament After Genra turned against the clan, Hayate requested his father to allow him to hunt down the traitor, which made Shiden believe that Hayate may be ready to take over as the leader of the clan. Hayate wanted to find Kasumi first, but Ayane spoke against it, calling Kasumi a traitor and suggesting that she might had been consorting with Genra. Enraged by her words, Hayate slapped Ayane. Shiden rebuked the two for quaralling, and dismissed Ayane, while asking Hayate to train with him, although Hayate didn't understand why. Afterwards, Hayate becomes the 18th master of the clan. On a moonlit night at the Azuchi, Hayabusa tells Hayate that he was no match for the jonin who once headed the Hajinmon. Hayate retorts that Hayabusa knew nothing about Genra, and challenged him to prove he could beat someone if he had to. He defeated Hayabusa, only to discover it was a fake copy Hayabusa had created using the substitution technique. Bewildered at first, Hayabusa told Hayate that they'd meet again in the upcoming third DOA tournament. Getting a lead on Kasumi's whearabouts in Kyoto, Hayate and Ayane join the third tournament. While on the Freedom Survivor, disguising his identity as his former amnesia identity, Ein, Hayate met up Hitomi again for the first time since he left her family's home when he was Ein. Hayate introduced Ayane to Hitomi, who assumed that Ayane was Kasumi, the girl who Hayate was mumbling about when they first met. Angered for being mistaken for Kasumi, Ayane fought Hitomi. After the fight, Hayate revealed to Hitomi the truth about his shinobi identity, much to her surprise. The siblings also crossed paths with the legendary Gen Fu, and his student Eliot. Hayate paid respect to Gen Fu's skills and reputation, before they engaged in a tag-team fight. Although Ayane became annoyed with Eliot and his lack of self-confidence, Gen Fu admired her fiery spirit and Eliot thanked her greatly for the fight, which caused Ayane to walk off, leaving Hayate trying to keep up with her. Some time later, Ayane and Hayate argued about who should take down Genra; Hayate felt that as leader of the clan, it was his duty to take down the former master, but Ayane too felt it was her task, being Genra's foster daughter and heir. After fighting about it, they both agree to work together to take down Genra. During the rounds of the tournament, Hayate met with Helena Douglas, who recognized him as the subject of Project Epsilon. Hayate demanded to tell her why Genra joined DOATEC, but she claimed she didn't know, that Genra and even herself were just puppets that DOATEC controlled. After defeating Helena in battle, he told her that he would defeat Genra, and she should leave DOATEC for her own safety. A while later, Hayate and Ayane met up with Hayabusa and Irene, and the men engaged in battle to see who was the greater shinobi. The fight became extreme as the boys started a ninpo duel, but were stopped by Ayane as Irene was kidnapped by Christie. Hayabusa ran off to save Irene, but Hayate and Ayane realized that her kidnapping was just a distraction for Genra. The fallen master created a portal to Hellfire, and transformed into his powerful Omega form. The two shinobi try to take him down, but Genra proved too strong and they were starting to become overpowered by him. When Hayabusa realized that Christie was just a decoy, he quickly ran to aid his friends, and ran Genra through with the Dragon Sword. Before the monster could regenerate, Ayane and Hayate performed a duel-spell together and struck the final blow, killing Genra. The Fourth Tournament and the Fall of DOATEC Angered for his clan being used as guinea pigs for DOATEC's inhuman experiments, Hayate resolved to take them down with help from the CIA. As the fourth tournament approached, the Mugen Tenshin Clan set out to defeat DOATEC once and for all. Before they left for the DOATEC Tritower, Hayate encountered Kasumi, who tried to convince him to simply return to the village and prevent all-out war against DOATEC. Torn by seeing his sister Kasumi and the "code of the shinobi",Hayate had remained silent towards her. However, Ayane intervened and stopped her sister, asking Hayate to go ahead without her. He left Ayane and Kasumi to battle. Hayate commanded his men to attack the Tritower, and with the assistance of Irene, he entered the building with Ayane and Hayabusa, fighting through DOATEC's private army. Part-way through the attack, he encountered Lisa (in her wrestling persona La Mariposa), who hinted that she had something to do with his vendetta against DOATEC. Hayate merely replied that she had done him a favor and repaid her with a fight. Hayate encountered Hitomi once again, who pleaded for him to come back with him to the dojo, admitting that she did not know what to do without him. Hayate told her that he couldn't because he was no longer Ein, and the fourth tournament was no tournament at all, but a war between DOATEC and his people. He then asked her to spar for a warm-up, for old time's sake, which she happily accepted. After the fight, they told each other to take care and Hitomi took her leave, obviously upset by the parting. In the end, Hayate joined up with Ayane again, and they tried to fight their way out as Ayane's Art of the Raging Mountain God spell starts to burn down the building. As they tried to leave, they were set upon by Alpha-152, the now-enhanced, new form of Kasumi Alpha. Despite the clone's strength and super-power abilities, the two shinobi managed to escape it and the Tritower complex as it burnt to the ground. During the escape, he also encountered Bayman and fought him. Dealings with DOATEC and the Attack on the MIST Laboratory For the next two years the Mugen Tenshin clan would know relative peace. One day, Helena, DOATEC's new President and CEO, gives Hayate an invitation to the luxury yacht Freedom Survivor. Transported there by Zack, he wonders what Helena wants from him. Zack jokingly tells him that maybe she was setting him up with someone, although Hayate initially took it wrong. Zack corrects himself explaining he was to have a meeting with her. In the executive office, he meets his sister Kasumi. Helena considers it an honor to have the eighteenth master ninja of the Mugen Tenshin in her presence, and proceeds to explain to him that Kasumi's clone, Alpha-152 is still at large, and that it would be too dangerous for Kasumi to do alone. Kasumi asks him to listen to her, that the Alpha affair was her mess alone to settle. However, Hayate agrees with Helena, saying that this whole issue is not just about her anymore, but the safety of their whole family and clan. But Kasumi runs out, saying that it was her fight alone. Hayate follows her and senses something was amiss. His youngest sister Ayane comes forth and lets him know that she's sensing something foul about Kasumi too. Hayate orders her to follow her, and find out her true intentions. Sometime later, Hayate is met by his best friend Hayabusa at the Ryugaku Temple. Hayabusa criticizes him for not being able to handle Kasumi and provokes him to fight each other, and Hayate was defeated; after the battle, the Master Ninja told him that don't let his emotions cloud his judgement. A few days later, he meets Bayman in the Middle East, and wonders what he was up to. Bayman tells him that he and Hayate are both looking for Kasumi for answers and they fight about it in hand-to-hand combat. Zack interrupts their battle, telling Hayate that Helena needs to talk about something important. At the Freedom Survivor Helena tells him about a group called MIST. This group, according to her, were inside of DOATEC before they had a formal name, and that the Alpha project is in its final phase: Phase 4, which is the production and distribution of super soldiers to their clients, the militaries of the world's dominant nations. Hayate is infuriated to learn that he, his family and his clan were used for the sole purpose of profit for Donovan. Helena tells Hayate that she has sent Kasumi to the Offshore Platform because of uncanny comings and goings from Miyako, Christie and Lisa. He, Hayabusa and Ayane head over there to stop Donovan's plans. During the fifth tournament, Hayate reunites with Hitomi, who proudly tells him that she's in the finals. He has a friendly spar with her to prepare her for her final match. Then he leaves with Ayane, but wishes Hitomi good luck. The two Mugen Tenshin ninja find Bayman again, who is infiltrating the rig to find Kasumi. Hayate fights him to see who will deal with his sister and wins. Bayman then helps him and Ayane find Kasumi and they confront her, who was in reality a Kasumi Alpha clone programmed into thinking that she is the original. After killing the clone, Hayate, Bayman, and Ayane head to deeper into the platform. Taking an ID card off of a scientist they knocked unconscious, They discover the platform was actually a cover for MIST's operations. Bayman tells the two ninja to carry on without him and finish the battle. At the lowest level, Hayate and Ayane confront Rig. The hooded man taunts Hayate into a battle who emerges victorious, but suddenly, the ninja is impaled with beams of light. As he is captured by Rig, Ayane is forced to flee to warn Hayabusa. As the real Kasumi appears to rescue him, Lisa appears and realizes that Donovan is reactivating Project Epsilon proceding to override the process when he activates Phase 4. After the scientist frees Hayate, the ninjas destroy Alpha-152 and escape the crumbling facility back to the Freedom Survivor. After Kasumi gives her thanks to him, Hayate watches with Ayane and Hayabusa as she leaves to defeat Donovan. The Sixth Tournament and Raidou's Resurrection TBA Endings Hayate's DOA3 ending|''DOA3'' "Moon-Lit Forest" File:Dead or Alive 4 Hayate "Enter Hayate" Hayates ending (HQ)|''DOA4'' "Enter Hayate" Character Appearance :See also: Hayate's costumes Hayate is a young, muscular man, who has inherited his father's facial features and his mother's hair and eye color. His hair is light brown, straight, and styled so it reaches his shoulders with a center parting. In his original design, Hayate has slightly tanned skin, a slim face with a pointed chin, board shoulders, and light brown eyes. For Dead or Alive 5, he was re-vamped to have more harder-looking, mature features, including a squared chin and a lower brow. His hair has been given a small cut, so it is only as long as his jawline. Hayate is typically seen in shinobi armor and body-suits, which could include shin and wrist guards, chainmail, and masks to cover the lower half of his face. Two recurring elements to his costumes include his sword, the Jinran-Maru, and a headband which he will wear around his forehead. He will also wear some casual, everyday clothing from time to time, in order to blend in with normal people and hide his shinobi identity. In Dead or Alive 6, Hayate's default outfit is nearly similar to Ryu Hayabusa's who wore a black sleeveless body suit and wears his hood up but his outfit appears as a charcoal gray traditional sleeveless ninja suit with black accents with a matching white and blue sash and his black ninja open-toed boots have white eagle designs in each sides to show his light blue socks. His loose black hood have long ribbons are hanging loose in each sides and wears a matching black ninja gauntlets with white eagle designs and the inner part of his gauntlets are light blue. Personality Hayate has a powerful sense of duty when it comes to his role as a leader, and as a shinobi of his clan. He is so devoted to the clan's rules and traditions that he would even hunt down his own runaway sister, albeit with much reluctance. Although he could easily kill an enemy, Hayate is an honorable, caring soul when it comes to his family, friends, and allies. Hayate was close with both of his sisters, and despite the girls' rivalry between each other, he has tried to remain friends with them. Even after Kasumi ran away, Hayate could never bring himself to strike her down or commit to her death. He has also shown that he is a very protective older brother; when Brad Wong tried to hit on Ayane, Hayate was quick to use brute force to get the man away from her. Hayate has also shown to have a competitive nature, with his friendly rivalry between his friend Hayabusa. While very serious when it comes to important matters, he isn't above having a bit of fun from time to time. He is also somewhat snarky and arrogant, remarking after winning a fight that no one could face him. Some of his taunts also involve talking down to his opponent, such as calling them 'pitiful' and saying that they could never defeat him. He also taunted Raidou on how after having become such a powerful ninja and lending his hard-earned skills to evil, he became nothing but a reanimated corpse. Sometimes, he can get overconfident to the point where certain things backfire on him, such as ignoring Ayane's warning to not use the Torn Sky Blast on Raidou, which resulted in himself being left comatose. Etymology The kanji used to spell Hayate's name (疾風) means "fresh breeze". This serves to distinguish Hayate's character in terms of his skills as a ninja and his wind like nature, being as gentle as a breeze to his friends and family. At the same time, it means "gale" which refers to his severity and ruthlessness to his enemies. Relationships Kasumi Kasumi is Hayate's younger sister. Hayate was a very protective and understanding brother to Kasumi, so they had a close brother/sister relationship. After Hayate was injured by Raidou, Kasumi sought revenge on Raidou for what he did to her dear brother, seeking to restore his honor. They have a very strong bond, even as Hayate becomes the leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Kasumi becomes a nukenin. Hayate will never harm Kasumi himself, but he will remain silent towards her for breaking the "code of the shinobi". Still, no matter what, Hayate and Kasumi will always be loyal to each other. In Dead or Alive 5, Kasumi and Hayate seem to be on better terms with each other, as they work together to stop Phase 4 of Donovan's Alpha plan. He is shown to know his younger sister well, as he caught on almost immediately in Dead or Alive 5 that the Kasumi seen in the beginning of the game was not the real Kasumi, but simply her clone, Alpha. They gain a long overdue tag union in Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate consisting of one tag with each leading, one pre-animated sequence, one winning sequence, and personally calling each other when tagging. Kasumi leads in an "Oboro-type" tag, whereas in the second tag where Hayate leads they perform ninja aerial techniques, lifting the opponent sky high before ending with Kasumi kicking them repeatedly to the ground. Ayane The connection between Ayane and Hayate is strong. Hayate is Ayane's half-brother, although, he was unaware of this as Ayane's heritage was kept secret. When she was a child, Hayate was one of the few people who did not see Ayane as a "demon child". His kindness towards her, combined with his strength and resolve, led Ayane to admire Hayate greatly, an admiration that may have turned into love. Though it is unknown if Hayate is even aware of these feelings, let alone if he returns them, their family bond is most definitely evident. He is also shown to be protective of her, as shown when he fought Brad Wong for trying to make a pass at her. They remain at each other's side. They look out and protect one another as partners-in-arms. As such, he was one of two people that she sent a butterfly-based SOS to when she was captured by NiCO (the other being Kasumi), and she also worked alongside him and Kasumi to stop a revived Raidou. Presumably, she was also the one who notified Hayate about Honoka's suspiciously familiar powers, and she also accompanied him to New York to interrogate Rig. Ryu Hayabusa It is unclear exactly when the two met but Hayate and Hayabusa have always been the best of friends, serving as an example of the close relations the two clans had with one another. Before his abduction by DOATEC, Hayate had Hayabusa promise to look over Kasumi; thusly when Kasumi was to appear in the Dead or Alive Tournaments, he agreed to participate as well. Hayabusa and Hayate also share similar techniques, probably due to them practicing together as kids. This is evidenced from during the 3rd tournament, as seen through Dead or Alive: Dimensions, when Hayate and Hayabusa simultaneously executed a master ninja rank Ninpo on each other. Shiden As the eldest son of the family, Shiden values his son greatly. He trained his son himself and taught the young ninja all that he knew to become the 18th master ninja of the Mugen Tenshin clan. When Hayate was left in a deathly state following the battle with Raidou, Shiden was left bitter with grief. But with Hayate back from his half-dead state, Shiden was filled with joy at his son's return, and passed down his title to Hayate. Ayame It appears that Hayate has a good relationship with his mother. As a child, she watched him play with his younger sister, Kasumi. It is very much implied she asked Hayate to always look after his sister as he held her hand tightly when at the festival. Though they are rarely seen together, it is obvious that they love and honor one another greatly. Hitomi Hitomi found Hayate in the Black Forest in Germany. After being used for the Epsilon Project, he didn't remember anything so she brought him back to the dojo and named him "Ein". The two trained together since then. Sometime later Ein departed for the second Dead or Alive tournament, where he recovered from his amnesia. After this, Ein remembered who he was and left for the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. Despite Hayate moving on with the Mugen Tenshin, and hardly ever seeing her, Hitomi still had feelings for him; she is the only non-ninja person to have any type of relationship with him. During the third and fourth Dead or Alive Tournaments, Hitomi tried to convince Hayate to go back to Germany with her, but he tells her he cannot return with her having to settle this pleading by challenging her to a fight. Hayate trusts Hitomi so much to the point that he admits that he is a ninja, which is an important secret to keep. Although she hates to let him go, Hitomi accepts this and allows him to continue his life as a ninja. Despite all that happened in Dead or Alive 5, they both met again, Hitomi asked Hayate if she could fight with him in a friendly match, which Hayate accepted. After the fight, Ayane appeared and Hayate had no choice but to continue his mission to destroy Alpha-152 and Donovan's new organization, MIST, Hayate bid farewell to Hitomi and she looked at him in hope that they will meet again in the future, which they most likely will. Hitomi secretly loves Hayate, though it is unknown if Hayate is even aware of this. Jann Lee During the events of Dead or Alive 2, Ein is his rival and ace. Winning in tag battles, they will celebrate the victory together. During the events of the third tournament, as Hayate and Hitomi are about to have a friendly battle, Hitomi tries to rush to aid Leifang from Jann Lee's attack which sends her flying into the table but Leifang tells Hitomi to stay out of her affairs. Jann Lee ignores the girls seeing Hayate and asks him to fight with him as he sees that he is a worthy challenge and it is unknown what happened to the girls then. Helena When they first met, Hayate didn't know his own identity, only the hint that Helena gave him; Epsilon's name. After regaining his memory, he still didn't trust her, for as far as he was concerned her inability to reign in Donovan led to him and his family going through immense suffering. Two years after the Tri-Tower Blaze, Hayate still doesn't trust her wholly, but shares the same goal and understanding: that Donovan must be stopped for good, or more would suffer like they both did. In Dead or Alive 6, he debriefs Helena on the events of DIG's destruction, although recognizing a certain individual amongst the plant workers, he, while denying knowing who he was, asked for his location before departing. Lisa Lisa had been involved with and led Project Epsilon. Hayate escaped in the catastrophe of the lab being destroyed and soon regained his memory. In Dead or Alive 4, Lisa flies in on Hayate. Hayate thanks her for making him come destroy DOATEC and giving him a purpose in life, in return for which he battles her and defeats her easily. Two years later, he was restored by Lisa to his original identity after she terminated the attempted reactivation of Project Epsilon, although he does not acknowledge this. He later believes her to have died when DIG exploded. In Dead or Alive 6, upon learning she was not only still alive, but that she was also the reason DOATEC has a lot of intel on MIST and their plans, he paid her a visit to have her temporarily deactivate a restraining brace from his time in Project Epsilon, even admitting afterwards that he's indebted to her for this. Zack Hayate finds Zack a rather curious fellow. After meeting each other for the first time in two years, some of Zack's antics still vexed Hayate to a degree. However, Zack being a genuine good person, Hayate feels somewhat at ease with him. Bayman In Dead or Alive 5, Bayman seems to have a slight respect for Hayate, possibly due to him being a shinobi. This has shown during their fight, as Bayman was curious to see what Hayate was capable of. During the attack on MIST, Bayman helps Hayate and Ayane break into the lab. It may be possible that both also respect each other due to their martial arts. At the same time, they share a burning hatred of Donovan, whose schemes have caused both men no end of trouble. Rig Hayate first encountered Rig at the lowest level of DIG, and was the reason he got captured by MIST and nearly reverted back to Project Epsilon. When he saw Rig among the photos of DIG's destruction, he then inquired Helena of his location while denying that he recognized him, and then tracked him down to New York City. Upon finding him, he then interrogated him on what MIST's plans were, although Rig denied any knowledge of MIST, let alone their plans, with Hayate ultimately being driven off by Bass. Nonetheless, Hayate was still suspicious of Rig. While secretly observing the DOA tournament, or more accurately, Rig, he then noticed Rig abruptly stop cheering when Christie approached him. He then tried to confront Rig, or rather, Victor Donovan Jr., and stop him. Unfortunately, thanks to his still possessing a restraining brace from his time in Project Epsilon, Donovan Jr. stopped him dead in his tracks by forcing him to have light impaling him from the inside, and then left him to the Prototype to be dealt with. He later encountered him at Road Rage, and although Donovan Jr. tried to stop him once more, Hayate was unaffected thanks to Lisa temporarily disabling the restraining brace earlier, besting him in combat. He then attempted to have him surrender, although he was forced to let him go when he received an SOS from Ayane. Gameplay :See also: Hayate's command lists Hayate is a very balanced character and is suited to attacking at all distances from the opponent. Compared to the other ninjas, he is one of those along with Momiji that has more safe moves. He has plenty of good mix-ups from his stances and moves, and has good strikes to crush high strikes. Several of his punch techniques can be charged to deal greater damage, or teleport to the other side of the opponent to continue a combo from their backs or bait them into a hold. His forward and backward wind dashes also have various options to confuse the opponent and keep them guessing. The backward wind dash can be used as a charge up attack while evading close range strikes, or leading it to a forward dash, which has options to do a guard break high-punch, mid-punch launcher, two mid-kicks, and even a throw. He also has a special sidestep high punch to interrupt an opponent's attacks, but this also has the downside of being unsafe on block. He can best be described as a merger between the styles of his alter-ego Ein and Kasumi, balancing speed, power and ease of use. However, it should be noted that one move in particular, Raijin ''("Thunder Spirit"), is known as one of the hardest command throw in the game in terms of execution, despite not being the most powerful throw in the game, seemingly existing solely for the challenge of learning to properly carry it out. Stats The following are Hayate's official stats as listed in the games. Appearances ''Dead or Alive series *''Dead or Alive'' games (mentioned, 1996-98) *''Dead or Alive 3'' (playable, 2001-02) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' (mentioned, 2003) *''Dead or Alive 1 Ultimate'' (mentioned, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate'' (non-playable, 2004-05) *''Dead or Alive 4'' (playable, 2005-06) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' (mentioned, 2006) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (mentioned, 2010) *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' (playable, 2011) *''Dead or Alive 5'' (5+) (playable, 2012-13) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade'' (playable, 2013) *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' (playable, 2015) *''Dead or Alive Xtreme 3'' (mentioned, 2016) *"Dead or Alive 6" (Playable 2019) ''Dead or Alive''-related media ''DOA: Dead or Alive'' Hayate is portrayed by Collin Chou in DOA: Dead or Alive. In the movie, he is captured by DOATEC after winning that year's DOA competition rather than being captured by DOATEC in his home village. Also, he is meant to test Donovan's newest invention rather than being tested on Project Epsilon. He is also the reason for Kasumi's entrance in the tournament like in the first game. Donovan states that Hayate is stronger then Kasumi and that he has a "perfect blend of skill, timing and strength". Hayate and Ayane are also shown as lovers rather than half-siblings. The fighting style he used was . Non-''Dead or Alive'' appearances Ninja Gaiden 3 Hayate is briefly mentioned during a desert missions of Ninja Gaiden 3 series. Upon hearing Ryu was cursed on having his Dragon Sword fused onto his right arm by Lord of Alchemy's brainwashed servant Regent of the Mask/Theodore Higgins, Hayate sent Ayane to give his Jinran-Maru to Hayabusa as a temporary main weapon for his quest, until he returns to Hayabusa Village safely to acquire a Blade of Archfiend from Black Spider Clan. Hyakuman-nin no Ninja Gaiden Hayate is one of the three rare character cards included for the first Dead or Alive update in the Japan only social game, Hyakuman-nin no Ninja Gaiden. Players can earn his card by participating in the limited event, Kunoichi of Destiny Kasumi's Journey Three Part Legend. The full title of his card is "Hayate of the Mugen Tenshinryu". In Popular Culture Dead Fantasy Also see: Hayate on Dead Fantasy Wiki Hayate appears in the fan-made CG movie series Dead Fantasy, with his first appearance in the fifth episode along with his shinobi. Although he did not fight, he sent his ninjas to defeat Tifa Lockhart from Final Fantasy VII. Since Oum's death, the series' future is left uncertain. Fighting quotes *''Dead or Alive 3'' *''Dead or Alive 4'' *''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' *''Dead or Alive 5'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' *''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' *''Dead or Alive 6'' Music themes The following are the music themes used for Hayate throughout the series. Gallery :See: Hayate gallery Trivia *Hayate is the only ninja character that has yet to win a tournament. He also states in Dead or Alive 5 that he has no interest in participating. *Although Hayate did appear as a playable character in Dead or Alive 2 as his alter-ego Ein and was heavily mentioned, Hayate is still considered a brand new character in Dead or Alive 3, since it was the first time in the series to play as Hayate with a brand new fighting style. *Despite the fact that Hayate is a native of Japan, his name is written in katakana instead of kanji. *Hayate is mentioned through the Dead or Alive Xtreme sub-series through Hitomi as the player interacts with a romance novel, picnic basket, and sachertorte. *Although Hayate and Ein are ultimately the same person, they had a tag throw as well as opening and win poses with each other since Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate. * Hayate is only major ninja character who doesn't appear in Ninja Gaiden series. But he was mentioned and his sword does appear as Hayabusa's temporary weapon when his Dragon Sword fused with his right arm by a brainwashed Regent of Mask/Theodore Higgins' Grip of Murder spell curse. * The usage of Hayate's Shippu-Ten (also known as Cartwheel) move is prohibited in competition for Dead or Alive 3.1 (Japanese version). This is due to the fact that its insane amount of priority allows it to bypass every single move in the game; which includes throws, strikes and tracking moves. Hayate himself is legal however. *Hayate bears an uncanny resemblance to a fighting game character of the same name from the Street Fighter EX2. External links *Dead Fantasy Wiki: Hayate See also *Ein Navigation boxes Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shinobi Category:Ninjutsu practitioners Category:Dead or Alive 3 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate non-playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 4 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive Dimensions playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Last Round playable characters Category:Dead or Alive 6 playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Kasumi's family